


5 Words

by akiraoftrevon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Weird Clients, but not really, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraoftrevon/pseuds/akiraoftrevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a series of ficlets inspired by 5 random words. This is a writing exercise for me and subject to change at my whim. First Chapter: He was going to kill Sherlock if they survived this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I welcome constructive suggestions. Not betaed or britpicked, all mistakes are my own. Let me know if anything is glaringly wrong

John stared across the ring at Sherlock. Really how did this happen? The case had been a simple one: missing debit card. He should have known something was up when Sherlock had decided to take it on. Seriously, who hires a detective for a missing debit card when you can just get a new one. In John's defense he’d just come home from the surgery when it all started and hadn’t had time to think. Now 72 hours later, he stood across the ring in a boxing gym from a gloved Sherlock Holmes. This was going to end with the detective seeing stars.Sherlock had ordered John to make it look real and he was angry enough with the stupid sod to really knock him a few times. John had the detective against the ropes in such a way that the barrier was the only thing holding him upright when the detective whispered something in his ear. How does one forget to mention that there’s a bloody bomb in the building? He was going to kill Sherlock if they survived this.


	2. Sea Surfing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ficlet based on 5 words, 
> 
> The famous Sherlock Holmes was pouting on the couch, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed or britpicked, all mistakes are my own.

The famous Sherlock Holmes was pouting on the couch, again. It had been over a week without a case and John was nearly ready to beg Mycroft for something to distract the detective. Sherlock had set off three explosions...that morning. He was at his wits end and even taking extra shifts at the surgery wasn’t helping, Sherlock would just text “bored” over and over again. John was about to “get some air” when a knock sounded at the door. Mrs. Hudson answered and quickly showed a young lady up to their flat.

“Boys you’ve got a guest,” announced Mrs. Hudson, “I’ll go make tea, shall I.” 

“My name is Anna Maria. Please Mr. Holmes, you must help me find-”

“Your husband,” Sherlock cut her off rudely, “BORING, I’m unavailable at the moment.”

“I apologize for him. He’s just a bit out of sorts. Of course he’s available to help, please continue Mrs. Maria,” John glared at Sherlock, who only huffed in reply.

“Actually it’s Anna Maria Smith Davies Walker Parsons Reiley, but Anna Maria will do,” she corrected

“Anna Maria, then,” John said amiably though obviously confused.

“As I was saying my husband is missing, well one of them,” she muttered. At that Sherlock finally swung to look at her. Eyes narrowed he began deducing her.

“Your many last names each go to a husband, all of which are still alive,”

“Yes,”

“Which one is missing?”

“Jim Parsons,”

“Very well, I’ll take you case,” Sherlock smirked confidently at the young lady and pulled on his deerstalker to show off. Although John was well and truly lost as to how someone could have so many husbands, he was just happy to have Sherlock on a case.

\----

A week later, John was swimming just off Inch Beach on the far western coast of Ireland. He was less than thrilled to be there and not enjoying the freezing water. Jim Parsons was a surfer who fancied this spit of land where his family had gone on holiday when he had been a child. He was hiding here from a drug lord who he had had the stupidity to steal from. John and Sherlock had taken care of that little problem and now were just attempting to let Jim know he could go home. Sherlock made the signal from shore that he had found him. As John swam in, Parsons took off running. 

When they finally caught him and told him the truth. He went willingly enough and was headed home. As they walked back up the beach towards their car, hotel and a hot shower. Sherlock turned and said

“Not bad. taking down a drug lord and finding a missing person in a week,”

“Not bad at all, just wished it hadn’t involved me getting sand in places better left unmentioned” John replied grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
